Heartless Chronicle
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: L'Organisation XIII est une organisation qui contrôle tout le continent. Mais une organisation s'est formée dans l'ombre pour arrêter la tyrannie de l'Organisation XIII, cette organisation se nomme Heartless. Lors d'une mission, Heartless rencontre un garçon étrange qui ne connaît rien de la vie, ne connaissant nullement son prénom, mais ayant un instinct de tueur surdéveloppé.


**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Titre: Heartless Chronicle.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriété de Square Enix.**

**Rating: T pour l'instant.**

**Genre: Romance/Surnaturel/Humour/Mystère/Combat/Monde UA**

**Couple: Akuroku.**

**Résumé: L'Organisation XIII est une organisation qui contrôle tout le continent. Mais une organisation s'est formée dans l'ombre pour arrêter la tyrannie de l'Organisation XIII, cette organisation se nomme Heartless. Lors d'une mission, Heartless rencontre un garçon étrange qui ne connaît rien de la vie, ne connaissant nullement son prénom, mais ayant un instinct de tueur et de survie surdéveloppé.**

**Note de l'auteur: Pour commencer, je vous souhaite un joyeux Akuroku day 2014, et donc pour cette occasion je poste une nouvelle fic. L'histoire est assez complexe en elle-même donc excusez-moi si le résumé n'est pas trop à la hauteur de la fic que je propose.**

**Pour le titre, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas bien cherché loin non plus, j'avais également du mal à trouver.**

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous l'aimerez la suite sera normalement présente demain.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Heartless Chronicle**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Je marchai dans une pièce sombre et lugubre. Je tâtonnais le mur à mes côtés pour me guider dans cet endroit. Mais je ne sentais sous mes doigts fripés la froideur de la pierre ainsi que son duvet râpeux. Je respirais l'air gelé du couloir, j'étais frigorifié vêtu seulement d'un haillon. Mes pieds touchaient le sol tout aussi froid que le mur. Ma peau opaline était recouverte d'une fine couche de crasse et de terre, démontrant les conditions d'hygiène dans lequel je dormais.

Je respirai tant bien que mal mais je sentis mes nouvelles plaies s'ouvrir, je devais partir de cet endroit. J'étais trop faible et maigre. Je m'effondrai sur le sol, frappant mon épaule contre la dureté des pierres. J'entendis des personnes courir vers moi mais ma conscience s'estompa petit à petit. Je ne voulais pas retourner là-bas et être de nouveau un cobaye. Je suppliai je ne savais qui pour ne pas revenir dans ce lieu.

X-x-X

Les bips incessants retentirent dans mes délicates oreilles. J'ouvris immédiatement mes yeux, me redressant rapidement. Je respirai à grande bouchée d'air pour me calmer. J'entendais des voix autour de moi des femmes en tenue blanche hurlaient, criaient, tentaient de me rallonger sur ma couche. Je me débattais violemment frappant, mordant les demoiselles en détresse. Je réussis à quitter la pièce pour atteindre le couloir. Mes yeux étaient éblouis par une forte lumière. Je sentis des personnes autour de moi qui tentaient de m'attraper mais je les évitais habillement. Je courus dans le couloir pour tenter de trouver une sortie.

J'étais terrifié, les lumières m'éblouissaient tellement que ma tête tournait. Je fronçais les sourcils et tout le couloir fut privé de courant. Je me cachais dans un angle de mur pour voir des hommes en blouse blanche.

- Le numéro XIII a encore éteint les lumières, retrouvez-le avant qu'il ne quitte le laboratoire! ordonna un monsieur. Maître Xemnas en a assez qu'on perde son meilleur élément.

Je bougeai rapidement pour ne pas me faire repérer. Je reniflai l'air à la recherche d'un quelconque brin d'air. Je souris discrètement courant vers la source. J'arrivai dans une chambre et je vis une fenêtre ouverte. Je courus alors que les médecins étaient à mes trousses ordonnant de fermer toutes les fenêtres mais je fus plus rapide et je passai l'obstacle me menant directement à l'extérieur. Je ne m'attardais pas au bâtiment, me remettant à courir. La nouvelle lumière m'éblouissait un peu mais je faisais de mon mieux pour m'en accommoder.

Soudain, je fus stoppé en voyant des nouveaux obstacles, de la ferraille roulante. Je fermais mes yeux me concentrant. Lorsque je les rouvris le temps s'arrêta sur mes opposants. Les passants bougeaient au ralenti seul les médecins couraient à leur véritable allure. Je fronçais les sourcils avant de traverser. Une fois passé de l'autre côté, je libérai les objets et les passants. Je pouvais entendre les médecins jurer.

Je courais rapidement dans les rues, je devais m'éloigner le plus rapidement de cet endroit.

Soudain, j'entendis une voix, je me tournais pour voir une femme prisonnière d'une boîte carrée.

"_Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes désolés d'interrompre votre programme. Nous venons d'apprendre qu'un fugitif s'est échappé à l'instant du centre hospitalier d'Illusiopolis. Faîtes attention, ce fugitif est très dangereux si vous le voyez avertissez immédiatement la police."_

Une photo de moi apparut dans la boîte et je vis les personnes autour me regarder. Je fronçais les sourcils changeant la photo avant de courir. Je gagnais un peu de temps, je ne devais pas retourner là-bas.

Soudain, des éclats de voix retentirent dans les rues. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cet endroit était si bondé. Je sautais incroyablement haut pour atterrir sur le toit sous les exclamations des hommes et femmes en dessous de moi. Je me remis à courir sautant de toit en toit pour m'échapper. J'étais de plus en plus fatigué et les soins de ma "prison" n'avaient pas amélioré ma condition. Mes plaies s'étaient rouvertes. Je pouvais voir une trace rouge sur mon nouveau vêtement blanc.

Je vis la frontière de la ville mais elle était gardée par des hommes armés. Je fronçais les sourcils avant de voir en contrebas un gros objet métallique roulant. Je souris avant de sauter du toit pour atterrir souplement sur mon moyen de quitter cette ville. Je souris en voyant une ouverture sur le toit. Je l'ouvris avant de sauter dedans. Je tombais sur des couches de truc jaune et fin. Je refermais la trappe alors que j'entendais des personnes parler dehors.

- Nous devons vérifier votre camion monsieur, il se peut que notre fugitif se cache dedans, dit un homme.

- Mais monsieur l'agent, je transporte des vaches si vous ouvrez mon container, elles peuvent s'enfuir et je peux perdre mon boulot. Vous savez à quel point les temps sont durs.

- Je peux comprendre monsieur mais...

- Et puis si votre fugitif est dans le camion par où pourrait-il passer? Il n'y a qu'une seul ouverture et il se serait fait écraser par les vaches et puis la porte se ferme de l'extérieur.

- Vous avez raison, allez-y passer, dit l'agent.

Je sentis de nouveau le "camion" bouger. Je souris constatant que j'avais quitté Illusiopolis et ses médecins fous. Je m'endormis sereinement dans cette étoffe jaune et grattant.

X-x-X

Dans une salle blanche, un homme regardait ses sous-fifres avec beaucoup de mépris. Les médecins déglutirent voyant le regard ambré teinté de colère.

- Vous avez laissé le numéro XIII s'échapper de nouveau? Cracha l'homme.

- Nous sommes désolés maître Xemnas, nous avons cherché dans toute la ville et les habitations. Aucune trace du numéro XIII.

- Comment a-t-il pu s'échapper? Nos agents étaient postés à chaque entrée de la ville, chacun avait un bracelet qui les protégeait du pouvoir inouïe de cette expérience.

Un sourire sinistre naquit sur les lèvres de l'homme.

- Une vraie petite souris, il a développé une intelligence au delà de mon espérance. Laissez-le pour lui permettre de se développer et lorsque le fruit est assez mûre, ramenez-le.

- A vos ordres, maître Xemnas, dit des hommes avant de quitter la pièce.

X-x-X

Je me réveillai en sentant mon lit bouger. Je me rendis compte que c'était tout le bâtiment qui bougeait. Je tentais de me lever mais je retombais immédiatement sur mon duvet inconfortable.

Soudain, une secousse plus grande que les autres survint et l'endroit ne bougea plus. Je fronçais les sourcils, j'allais vers la trappe et je l'ouvris pour voir autour de moi une étendue d'objet en ferraille métallique formant une sorte de coupe. Je souris avant de sortir de l'endroit où j'avais dormi. Je descendis souplement et je vis d'autre morceau de ferraille rectangulaire. Je marchais remarquant le sol fait de bois. Je posais mes mains dessus caressant cette nouvelle sensation.

L'endroit était plutôt sombre et j'entendais des voix lointaines.

- Tu as entendu les rumeurs à Illusiopolis? demanda une voix.

- Celle du fugitif qui s'est échappé? Elle a fait la une de tous les journaux locaux.

- Il paraît que finalement la police a stoppé les recherches.

- Sérieux! Mais ils sont fous, imagine qu'il s'agit d'un tueur en série, répliqua le deuxième.

- Je ne connais pas les détails mais il semblerait que le fugitif était un innocent c'est pour cela qu'ils ont arrêté les recherches.

- N'empêche que tu ne trouves pas cela étrange, il ne créerait pas la panique au sein des rues d'Illusiopolis pour un innocent.

- De toute façon, les Nobodies sont de partout sur ce bateau, on ne risque rien.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

- Les Nobodies? Soufflai-je.

Je m'éloignai de ma cachette pour prendre des morceaux de fer qui montent. Une fois en haut, je fus frappé par une odeur de sel. Je regardai l'endroit bondé de personne qui souriait. Je regardai ma tenue blanche et je fronçais les sourcils et mes vêtements se transformèrent. Je portais désormais un short blanc avec des liserés noirs et une veste blanche ouverte dévoilant mon torse opalin. Je souris avant de me mêler à la population. Je m'avançais vers l'avant pour voir une immensité bleu.

Soudain, une femme se mit à mes côtés, elle me regarda avec des yeux brillants.

- Bonjour mon mignon, tu admires la mer? demanda-t-elle.

- La mer? Soufflai-je retournant à ma contemplation.

La dame fronça les sourcils avant de mettre en avant ses deux énormes ballons cachés par un vêtement rouge avec des ficelles.

- Dis-moi, tu aimes beaucoup ce que tu vois?

- Hn, la mer est belle, répondis-je.

Elle semblait être vexée car elle partit me laissant à mon admiration. Je souris sentant l'air marin, le vent fouetté mon visage avec douceur. Je ne voyais que du bleu autour de moi, la mer était bleu et au dessus de ma tête c'était bleu presque blanc. Il y avait juste une boule blanche qui n'était pas bleue. Une chaleur nouvelle m'envahit c'était différent du froid des caves de ma prison. Tout là-bas était humide, sombre et puant alors qu'ici tout était chaud, lumineux et odorant.

Je regardai l'étendu d'eau d'un œil rêveur. Un mince sourire me prit alors que posait ma tête sur mes bras soutenus par des barres de bois.

Soudain, l'eau prit de drôle de forme des éclaboussures montèrent à la surface. Je tendis mon bras vers la mer et je fis tournoyer mon doigt. Des petites spirales se formèrent au dessus de l'eau. Je souris avant de recommencer l'expérience.

Le ciel bleu devint de plus en plus sombre et la mer qui était calme se déchaîna. Les personnes partirent immédiatement derrière une porte. Je regardai la mer alors que des gouttes me tombèrent dessus. Je tendis ma main devant moi pour admirer l'eau qui touchait ma peau. Les sensations étaient nouvelles et amusantes.

Je sentis quelqu'un me prendre par la taille avant de me poser sur une chose dure.

- Bon sang, on ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas être dehors quand il pleut, dit une voix.

Je fus surpris du ton chaleureux de la personne qui me fit passer la porte. Il me déposa au sol, je pus voir un homme plutôt grand. Des cheveux rouges faisant des piques étranges, des yeux verts ainsi que des dessins sous ses yeux. Je sentis des choses humides glissaient sur mes yeux et je secouai la tête de droite à gauche.

- Oula! Tu te prends pour un chien? Tu sors d'où?

- Chien? Dis-je.

Il fronça les sourcils, je ne voyais pas pourquoi.

- Bon où sont tes parents? Tenta encore l'homme étrange.

- Tes parents? Répondis-je penchant ma tête sur le côté.

- Tu vas répéter tout ce que je dis, viens avec moi.

Le rouge avança mais je ne bougeai pas et cela à du l'énerver car il m'avait pris mon poignet pour me tirer. Je fronçai les sourcils avant de mordre le bras qui me forçait à le suivre. Il poussa une exclamation et je me cachais à l'angle d'un mur.

- Bon sang les gamins ne sont plus respectables de nos jours, soupira l'homme rouge.

- Axel! s'exclama une personne qui arriva en courant.

- Sora? répondit le nommé.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? demanda le nouveau venu.

- J'ai croisé un gamin sous la pluie, je l'ai mis à l'abri et après il me mord. Il fallait dire qu'il semblait un peu perdu.

- Enfin bref, le capitaine nous attend sur dans sa cabine.

- Il est l'heure alors.

Je fronçais les sourcils, l'heure de quoi?

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre, laissez vos avis.


End file.
